1. Field
Cardiovascular catheters.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, cardiovascular catheters are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,412 discloses a coronary sinus catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,045 discloses a retrograde cardioplegia catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,427 discloses a stylet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,548 discloses a catheter for retrograde perfusion of the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,377 discloses a catheter for retroperfusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,418 discloses a coronary sinus catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,607 discloses a catheter for supplying liquid to the coronary sinus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,358 discloses a perfusion catheter for use in open heart surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,726 discloses a catheter for retrograde perfusion of the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,685 discloses a retrograde cardioplegia catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,326 discloses a coronary sinus catheter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,499 discloses a process for forming a multi-lumen catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,842 discloses a retrograde delivery catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,193 discloses a venting catheter, system and method for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,988 discloses a retrograde coronary sinus perfusion catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,271 discloses a catheter system for use in minimally invasive cardiac surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,699 discloses a catheter system and method of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,356 discloses an intraluminal catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,323 discloses a method for selective perfusion of fluids through blood vessels.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/822,678, which published as Publication No. 2001/0044624, discloses a combination method and system for intravascularly accessing and visualizing a body structure.
Co-pending U.S. Application having Ser. No. 10/246,249, filed on Sep. 18, 2002, discloses devices and methods to stimulate therapeutic angiogenesis. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/246,249 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Co-pending U.S. Application having Ser. No. 10/293,535, filed on Nov. 12, 2002, discloses a guide catheter. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/293,535 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.